the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1686
In NeS1 Post 1686 the l33t has been transformed into something the new resident, Venedite, would appreciate. A party is in full-swing and a great many guests have arrived, including Ariana, Athena and Winnie Shakespeare. Janitor Bob is do the decorating while Britt the Barman is serving up the drinks. Bhac Ssylan is drunk and seems to enjoy the party when he speaks to Venedite but he quietly slips out and moves through the cracks of the l33t into an unknown realm where he has Mayaal bound by golden chains. He admits that it is all a ruse to keep Venedite on his side before he would eventually free Mayaal again. Post l33t Party Now in the l33t we find it has changed somewhat... the sky is a beautiful starry night - though not real stars, drawn, five-pointed stars of bright yellow on a dark blue background. Mayaal's yacht still floats by, but now it is decked out with gaudy lights and loud music booms as people party all night long (and nowadays the l33t is in a perpetual state of night). Below is the chess board we all know... except now the squares are red and pink instead of black and white. Janitor Bob, on loan from the Convenience Store of the Damned, is busily painting the last few squares as requested by Venedite, Mistress of Dreams and Everything l33t. At the centre of the chessboard (which is now devoid of its pieces) is a large tent and inside the tent is what is best described as a boudoir. A lot of pillows, blankets, velvet and lace. And a lot of red and yellow fabrics. There's a long drinks bar where Britt the Barman--'' ----------- 'Al Ciao the Writer:' "You... made yourself a character!?" 'Britt the Writer:' "Well... an NPC but hey, I was feeling left out!" ----------- ''--is serving drinks. Apparently every drink has at least a trace of tea in it - as Britt the Barman is skilled in tasseomancy! And I don't mean predicting the future with tea leaves, I mean the ability to bend the very molecules of tea to his will! Such an awesome power. He uses his powers of tea to put on a very vivid and fluid display of mixing drinks and serving guests. The guests themselves are an array of RAMs, alternate dimensional beings, gods from Mount Olympus and anyone else that fancied showing up the greatest party in the NeS. The host, of course, is Venedite who lies on a Roman couch, surrounded by women. Sat on the floor beneath Venedite is Athena, who is drinking something very strong from a golden goblet. Lying at the other end of the couch, feet entwined with Venedite's, is an alternate dimensional Shakespeare who was born a woman! Winnie Shakespeare. Sitting on the couch behind Venedite, reclining slightly with her legs up, is Ariana the angel. Winnie Shakespeare: "Venedite, shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Venedite: "No. I've heard it a million times." Winnie Shakespeare: "But I only just wrote it!" Venedite: "Interdimensions, baby!" Bhac Ssylan stumbles drunkenly over to Venedite and spreads his arms wide, a bottle of something in each hand. Bhac: "Awesome partay!!! Wish you'd come along sooner!" Venedite: "Everyone says that." She smirks. Athena: "You know, Venedite, I think Aphrodite might be around here somewhere. We could probably persuade Venus to attend too. Could make for an... interesting evening's entertainment..." While the girls then talk lesbian sex, Bhac staggers away from the party. He steps out of the tent for a breath of fresh air. Or at least as fresh as the l33t air can be. Once he's certain he's out of sight, he slips out of space-and-time, like a shadow pass through the crack of a door. Well outside the realm of the l33t, story, writers or anything else one could imagine - stuck between all weird planes of existence the NeS might have to offer is a small dungeon of grim despair. Bhac appears within its dark confines and check on his... prisoner. Bhac Ssylan: "How are you feeling, brother?" Mayaal is alive. Tied in golden chains, Mayaal is hanging by his arms from the ceiling. His blindfold is removed, revealing the hollow sockets of his head. Mayaal does not reply. Bhac Ssylan: "That good, eh? I've been having an amazing day. Your replacement painted the whole l33t pink and red, set up a sex tent and has hundreds of people over for a party. Mostly women." Mayaal continues to hang in silence. Bhac Ssylan: "Look, this isn't going to be over in one night, you know? It's going to take time to gain her confidence, keep her on side and then back-stab her at the last minute and release you. She thinks you're dead, this place is the only place you're safe. And, well there's nothing I can do about those chains. It's kind of your punishment for sucking against that powerplayer." Mayaal: "... Try not to enjoy yourself too much... brother." Notes Britt's Commentary "Despite being a Writer for a long time, this was the first time I introduced my 'Avatar Character', Britt. Originally he was meant to be just a random background character that would only show up occasionally, but through intervention of other Writers, he would become more." ~ Britt the Writer. Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post